Firth
Firth (fur-th) is a province within the country of Newland It is on the east of coast of the country with it's shoreline being on Cooperative Bay and Centralis Ocean. Neighbouring provinces include Navinian to the northwest and Helena to the west. It is the third most populous province in Newland with 10,640,204 residents, with 54.05% (5,210,565) of these living on the Cleveland Point Metropolitan Area. Cleveland Point is the capital and the largest city. Cleveland Point is also the 3rd largest city in Newland, behind Lagarde and Sydney Shores. Etymology Firth (fur-th) gets it's name from the British and Canadian colonists who travelled north from Helena. The leader of this particular expedition was called Edward Firth. History Discovery After British and Canadian colonists landed on Newland and discovered Helena, there was an expedition to explore further outwards. One expedition led the colonists around the coast into Firth. Whilst settling around the province, another fleet of Canadian colonists landed at what is now Cleveland Point. Also at this point, German colonists landed on the east and north coast of Firth founding cities such as Copecue and Port Freda Modern Day Fitrth is home to 10,640,204 residents with 54.05% living within the Cleveland Point Metropolitan Area. Firth has the nickname "The University Province" with several famous, well-performing universities. Firth is well known for having highly educated residents. Cleveland Point has a large business center and stock exchange center. Towards the east and north, there is a large fishing business which provides jobs, money to the economy and most of Newland's fish consumptions. Geography Firth is located to the east of Newland with a coastline on Cooperative Bay and Centralis Ocean. Neighbouring provinces include Navinian to the northwest and Helena to the west. Parliment River flows through Firth from Helena. It passes through the cities of Ninburgh, Churchill, Grand Forth and Springfield. Other major tributaries of the river include Shelican River, Ska River, Reid River, Anglican River, Larden River, Saxony River, Isla Flow, Mead River and Armandy River. Parliment River also flows through Fitchway Glens National Park. Inside the park is Firth's highest elevated point Mount. Colin. The other national park in Firth is the Augusta Nature Preserve National Park which is home to over 1000 different species of animal. Climate In general, Firth has mild summers and mostly cold snowy winters with heavy snowfall in some places thus classifying it as continental climate under the Köppen climate classification system. Below is a table with daily mean temperatures throughout the year of the 5 largest cities in Elizabeth. 'Regions' The Firth State Department divides the state into 10 distinct regions based on economic, cultural and geographic identity: #Western Strand #New Scotland #Fitchway Glens # North Cape # Eastern Tier # Southeastern Tier # Pavillion Cliffs #South Glens # Grand Forth-Springfield # Cleveland Point Metropolitan Area 'Counties' Helena consists of 46 counties. 'Cities' There are 60 cities in Firth. The capital and the largest city in the state and thesecond most populous city in Newland is Cleveland Point which lies entirely in Rose County. Cleveland Point is home to 5,210,565 people which is 54.05% of Firth's entire population. The smallest city is Linkwater in Glen County with just 3212 residents. 'Demographic' The distribution of change in population growth is uneven in Firth; the growth Cleveland Point metropolitan area is slwoing down, along with other large cities such as Ninburgh, Port Freda and Copecue, while other smaller cities have grown dramatically in recent years, such as Seneca and George City. Being one of the first Newland provinces to be founded, many people settled here, however between 2700 and 2900, emigration was larger than immigration and the population dropped. Between 2700 and 2800 growth slowed down most due to people moving out to more western provinces such as Mendiko, Jattoria and Belmonte. In the 2910 decade, population growth finally picked up to an increasing amount of jobs and a good reputation for education. In spite of the open land in the province including the Fitchway Glens, Fiths's population is very urban, with 82% of residents living in an urban area, predominantly in the Cleveland Point metropolitan area. Cleveland Point is the third most populous city in Newland with 5,210,565 residents within it's metropolitan area, behind Lagarde and Sydney Shores. 'Racial makeup' According to the Newland Census Bureau, the 3010 racial makeup of Helena was as follows: * White – 78.1% * Black – 11.2% * Asian – 5.8% (2.1% Chinese, 1.6% Japanese, 1.2% Filipino, 0.9% Korean) * Multiracial – 4.3% * Other - 0.6% 'Ancestral makeup' According to the Newland Census Bureau, the 3010 ancestral makeup of Helena was as follows: * Germany – 26.0% * Canada – 24.4% * Britan – 21.5% * Other – 12.6% (4.69% Sweden, 2.12% Australia, 2.1% China, 1.59% Japanese, 1.18% Philippines, 0.91% Other) * United States - 8.6% *Denmark - 7.0% Category:Regions